ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
AltiEmpera
AltiEmpera (also known as Alien Empress) is a female version of Alien Empera originating from The Altiverse. Appearance She resembles the normal Alien Empera but is pink, this is not because of her gender, that's how the Empera aliens look like in the Altiverse. History Nothing is known about her past, she refuses to reveal anything about it. Whether or not the Altiverse versions of her people met the same fate as the ones in the M78 universe is unknown, however, judging by the fact she is the only AltiEmpera known, it is likely that they did... The only thing truly known about her past is that at one point, she had met Dark Flurr and possibly teamed up or became friends with him, but they get separated for unknown reasons. It is also known that she never got along with AltiGhido, hence his obsession with trying to become the second in command of the Alti-Cross and replacing her. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Ultra Fight Stageshow After the defeat of Final Boss Peguila and The 420 Stageshow Kings a Chimera of 4 covered in scars and a black mantle was seeing spying on the Ultras and stuttering. He then went to the Altiverse where he was greeted by AltiEmpera, she revealed to him that all was going well and they looked down a cliff to see the AltiCross bowing down before them. Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alti-Cross! AltiEmpera watched the Ultras fight the AltiKaiju from the moment they entered The Altiverse. She had killed AltiArindo and tricked Shining Shining Zero into teleporting a sack containing AltiGudon and AltiTitanosaurus to their area. Later, she appeared alsongside Armoured Redness and AltiGrandKing and watched them fight the Ultras. When they tried to kill Armoured Redness, she got in the way and blocked all of their beams at once effortlessly. She thought she had saved him, however Legacy fired his beam again and killed the living armour, much to her dismay. She began battling with the Ultras and took down all of them, one after the other with little to no effort. She later held Lil' Greeza hostage and threatened to kill him if they took a single step. However, Shining Shining Zero got behind her and fired his Shining Shining Emerium Slash at her, she put Greeza in front of her so that the beam hits him, however Zero Anathema took him away and kicked her onto the beam. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that she had barely survived the attack and she began firing her Rezolium Ray rapidly at random directions, blasting all of the Ultras away. Shining Shining Zero and Alien Empress, both severely hurt, charged at each other and held their weapons in each others' throats. They had a short conversation and finally realised that they didn't have enough power to slice each others' throats, they both fell back and the others rushed to help SSZ. Dark Flurr approached her with an offer, saying that Chimera of 4 will eventually betray her, however she refused and he disappeared. She got up and told the Ultras that her respect towards SSZ didn't mean that she had given up on the Alti-Cross, suddenly she was blasted by the beams of the AltiUltras who told her that Chimera of 4 had ordered them to execute her, seeing that Dark Flurr was right, she ran away crying. During the final battle with Giga Chimera Of 4, she turned on her master and helped the Ultras by giving them Risers. GCO4 got mad at her and attempted to kill her, however SSZ blocked his attack with a barrier and told her that he couldn't do this alone and that he needed her and everyone's help. She continued battling with her former master and finally combined her Giga Rezolium Ray with all of the other Ultras' finishers in order to kill GCO4. She then left the scene. Powers Edit * Dark Fireball : A dark purple fireball fired from her left hand. * Rezolium Ray : AltiEmpera can fire a purple and black beam of minus energy from her right hand. ** Giga Rezolium Ray : An even more powerful electric version of the Rezolium Ray. * Space-Time Distortion : She can distort space-time around her body for a short period of time, this functions as a shield of sorts. * Chaos Sphere : Her equivalent of the Travel Sphere, it resembles a larger version of the Dark Fireball. * Darkness Trident : She can summon a black metal trident used in combat. ** Black Ripper : A dark crescent-shaped energy slash fired from the trident after she swings it violently. * Teleport : She can teleport, she likes covering herself with her mantle and teleporting while under it so that the only thing left of her when she teleports away is said mantle. * Durability : Alien Empress can survive, though barely, being blasted by the Shining Shining Emerium Slash and other extremely powerful attacks. * Battling Skills : Her skills in combat are excellent, matching the ones of even the most powerful of Ultras such as Shining Shining Zero. Trivia * Though she doesn't have a bunch of overpowered attacks, her durability and excellent skills in battle make her pretty much equal to Shining Shining Zero. At least when he's holding back that is, if SSZ were to use all his power then she'd be screwed. Category:Furnozilla's rubbish Category:Female Characters Category:Altiverse Kaiju